Bedford Diaries
by Ahtilat
Summary: The professor and Richard discuss Richard's diary


Show: the Bedford Diaries

**Show:** the Bedford Diaries

**Main characters:** Professor Jake Macklin (Matthew Modine, Richard Thorne (Milo Ventimiglia)

**Warnings:** slash, age difference

_It was amazing. Up until that moment, the chance of awkwardness was dangling over our heads…There's the age difference and the fact she used to be married to somebody I knew, an authority figure… Was I there because of that, or in spite of it? All those questions kinda started to melt away when we started to kiss. And the kiss was incredible._

- Richard Thorne's video Diary

Jake wasn't sure why he felt the flash of jealousy as he stared at the black screen of the television. He was sure he was over Katrina; he had divorced her and never regretted it. So why did it bother him that his student was dating his ex-wife? He knew why Richard was doing this, the assignment had been about manipulation after all but who was he manipulating? As he let Richard into his office to discuss the video diary he had just seen, and the young adult brushed past him, he suddenly realised what this was all about. The fresh scent of a recent shower and a mint aftershave that was typical Richard made him aroused. A little stunned he settled behind his desk, looking at the dark-haired beauty across from him. He could certainly understand why Katrina was interested in him, with the slightly tinted flawless skin, deep brown eyes that could look right through you with a bright intelligence. Richard wasn't your average student. He had been attracted to students before but never slept with them. He was willing to make an exception though, perhaps.

"Was it?"

Dark eyebrows rose when Jake asked that question and Jake felt like he was being toyed with. Was it that he was reading the signals of the younger man right or was he seeing things he wanted to see?

"Hmmm?"

"Was it honest? Why Katrina?"

"You gave us a topic, manipulation. I wanted to experiment, needed a subject and when everything with Katrina unfolded you just fell into my lap."

Well, that was honest enough, Jake mused and frankly, he also knew that he had been reading the signals right. When Richard spoke he leaned towards the desk, eyes bright while licking his seemingly dry lips. Was he coming onto him? He knew he shouldn't this was all wrong, but he felt himself lean towards Richard too.

"So I was your lab rat?"

Richard smiled, one of seduction, his elbows leaning onto the wooden desk now as he had inched closer. Jake knew he was playing with fire; the young man was after all the editor and chief of the Bugle. And he had exposed a professor who had slept with students in a very large article in that same Bugle. How far was Richard willing to take this manipulation?

"No, you always ask us to push ourselves. So I pushed back, see how you would handle the pressure."

Oh he could handle the pressure concerning Katrina but this, the way Richard was leaning over his desk suggestively, that was pressure he couldn't take. In one fluid movement his hand grabbed Richard by the back of his neck, enjoying the widening of the eyes and the way they darkened as he pressed his lips against those of his student. When a hand grabbed him by his shirt, he knew he had seen it right and it stopped the maddening uncertainty. With one fell swoop the stuff that littered his desk were on the floor, making Richard laugh and Jake had to admit, this was kind of cheesy, there were about to take it far and they were taking it in his office on his desk. But neither felt like objecting.

They were too busy getting their clothes of while keeping their mouths connected, their tongues duelling for dominance even though it seemed obvious to both of them who the dominant was in this room. Jake lifted the smaller form of his student on the desk, taking only a little peek to admire the lean slim body under him. There were more urgent matters to attend to, like the small wanton groans Richard uttered as Jake paid extra attention to the peeked nipples with his mouth. Or the thick erection that leaked pre cum against his own naked chest as he gave that extra attention. A very urgent matter, Jake decided, not even giving a warning as he closed his mouth around the weeping head, taking in the thick length and it earned him a low guttural moan. He wasn't sure if Richard had ever done this before nor did he care at this point, he just had to have this writhing body on his desk. Coating a finger with the pre cum, he gently sought out the puckered opening of Richard, pushing into the warmth fairly easily as the tightness encircled his finger. A few taps against the prostate was all it took.

"Professor Mack…."

"Jake."

"I'm gonna.,…."

Jake was counting on that, adding another finger in answer and immediately his mouth filled with the bitter cum of his student. While Richard's body still trembled from orgasm, eyes closed, Jake swallowed it all and positioned his own erection now that the boy was still very relaxed. Pulling out his fingers, he pushed in, moaning himself at the incredible tightness, wanting nothing more then to push more but still paused. The pained look on Richard's face took a moment to slightly fade before he nodded to Jake to continue. After that Jake wasn't sure how much time passed, he was only aware of taking Richard, moving in and out of him with powerful trusts, hands gripping slim hips as flesh slapped against flesh. As he came, stars exploded before his eyes, his body shaking violently while emptying himself inside the tightness.

Clothes were back on just as quick as they had came of, and as Richard walked to the door, with more difficulty then when he had came in, Jake couldn't help but ask.

"How did I do on your test?"

Another easy smile was thrown his way, one he now started to recognise as amusement.

"B…..B plus."

After Richard was long gone and his desk was once again like it should be, Jake was still in his chair, staring at the camera in front of him. He still wasn't sure who had manipulated who, if this was what Richard had been after and if he was sure if this was what he wanted. He had broken his own rule, he was now one of those professors who had slept with a student and the truth was, he didn't regret it for one second.


End file.
